Ask The Troublemaking Trio!
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: Here you can ask the Troublemaking Trio, otherwise known as London, Paris and New York City, all of you're awesome questions! You can also dare them to do things...as long as it keeps the rating. Rated T for whatever may be sent in and New York's Romano-mouth.
1. The Amazing Introduction

"Guys! C'mere! My admin showed me something!" New York City yelled energetically, staring at her laptop and bouncing up and down…There was also a pixie stick hanging out of her mouth.

Sleepily, London and Paris trudged downstairs, London yawning and Paris rubbing her eyes, a glare already beginning to form on both of their faces, mostly directing their morning anger at New York.

"What do you want, New York?" Paris grumbled, shuffling over and looking over New York's shoulder.

"Dudes! My admin, y'know her, right?"

Paris and London sighed. "Yes…We know her…She's ours too, remember?"

"No! You guys pretty much belong to her semi-amazing friends. But…Anyway~! She showed me this amazing website called 'fanfiction.' Guys! I was thinking we could start one of those 'Ask' fics! I mean…Every country has them…Even pairings and states!"

London and Paris just stared at her blankly.

"No."

"Non."

"YES! Awesome…You guys will totally help me out with this, okay!" She said, already beginning to type up the chapter.

Both Paris and London sighed before flopping down on the couch.

"Should we bring in our admins?" Paris asked, already grabbing her cell phone from the side-table.

"No…They might get confused, especially with London's admin and London herself."

"…And you and your admin…"

"Yeah! But my name's Quinn…Everyone just calls my admin Gil, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…Our admins pretty much make up the Frying Pangle…" London muttered, going into her phone and flipping through her contacts.

"But…Maybe you should invite Madrid…She's pretty cool. Oh! Make sure ya' invite Fritz!"

"Königsberg? Non! The second generation of the Bad Touch Trio is trying it's hardest to keep from getting murdered by Russia!"

It was now New York's turn to give Paris a look.

"Whaaaa…?"

"Uh…Pretend I said nothing!" Paris said, a little too quickly.

"Nooooo…I'm curious…What did you do to Russia?"

"Nothing! I will not say!" Paris exclaimed, darting out of the room before more questions could be asked.

"Hey readers, make sure to ask Paris what her and the rest of the BTT second gen. did, okay?" New York asked.

"My, my…Breaking the fourth wall, aren't we?" London asked, folding her hands on her lap.

"Dude…We have broken the wall so much just by writing this fic…Seriously, it is not broken. We pretty much took C4 to the fourth wall!" New York said, taking out that pixie stick out of her mouth and popping in another off the desk.

London, seeing the dozen wrappers that already littered the floor, slowly grabbed the box from the table.

"I think you've had enough…" She muttered.

"No way! I'm fine! Never better~! GIVE IT BACK!" New York shouted, pouncing on her friend.

-One insane Fight Later-

London sat on the couch, holding an icepack to her head while New York was currently finishing her twentieth pixie stick.

"Dude…If you wanted one, you could've just asked." She said, knocking back the last of the powder and practically eating the wrapper to get the last bit of it out.

London simply growled at New York, her emerald eyes looking about ready to turn crimson red. Just as it appeared London was going to murder the sugar-high city, Paris stepped back in. She quickly ran over and restrained London before giving her a scone to eat, as long as she behaved.

Then, the three gathered on the couch, side by side.

"Hey readers!" Paris said, waving.

"HEYO!" New York exclaimed, downing another pixie stick. London managed to put a piece of silver duct tape over her mouth.

"There! Now…I just need rope…" London muttered, glancing around, as it seemed, for rope.

"No…" Paris said, placing a hand on her arm. London sighed, flopping back onto the couch with a sigh, slumping a bit.

"Wha…?" New York muttered, glancing at her friends. She was always a tad slow when she was on a sugar-high.

"Nothing," muttered London. "Anyway~! Hey, to all those amazing readers out there who managed to sit through all of our fighting, you're seriously awesome!" She chimed, immediately regaining her happy attitude.

"Like, Prussia-level-awesome!" Paris said…Somewhere in the world, Prussia and his old capital were expressing their discontent with that statement…and when I say 'somewhere in the world', I mean in Germany's basement.

"So…This is New York City, otherwise known as Quinn Catherine Jones." Paris said as New York waved, seeing as she couldn't speak with the duct tape over her mouth.

"This is London, otherwise known as Mary Elizabeth Kirkland."

"Hey~!" London said happily, smiling widely. She then began to spin one of her braids around her finger, pulling and tugging at it as a nervous habit.

"And I'm Paris, but my name is Destiny Marie, as in Marie Antoinette, Bonnefoy. Together, our trio has been dubbed by the Bad Touch Trio and the Bad Touch Trio Second Generation as the 'Troublemaking Trio.' Apparently, we cause trouble where ever we go. So…Send in your questions! We don't bite...unless you like that, of course~" She purred at the end.

She then received a quick smack upside the head. "Paris! Don't turn into your Father on us! CAN YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF MY VOICE?! ARE YOU IN THERE, PARIS?!"

Paris quickly shoved London away, rubbing her ear and wincing.

"I'm here, I'm here! But I think you just made me deaf in one ear." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "Sorry about that everyone…I tend to turn into my Papa sometimes. Don't worry! London or New York usually snap me out of it."

New York tore the duct tape off her lips, her lips rounding in a silent scream as the pain hit her. "DAMN YOU!" She screeched at London, who simply chuckled and pat her head.

"You needed it, New York." She said sympathetically.

New York sighed before saying, "So, just send in questions—"

At that moment, she was cut off by her phone ringing; the song 'Shut Up!' by Simple Plan blaring from it. A second later, London's phone began to play 'God Save The Queen' and Paris' phone began to play 'Allouete.'

"Heyo?"

"Yes?"

"Oui?"

They listened to the people talking on the other end before their eyes widened.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"

"QUOI?!"

They all had looks of sheer horror on their faces. New York mumbled a half-hearted 'fine' under her breath before dragging her thumb across the screen, London sighed and said 'yes ma'am' before hitting the 'end call' button and Paris said 'oui' quietly before slapping her flip-phone shut.

"This is an outrage, I tell you! Outrage!" She screeched, jumping to her feet.

London and New York exchanged glances. "Should we tell the readers?" New York muttered.

"YES!" Three voices, similar to London, Paris and New York's boomed in the house.

"Don't make us come down there!" Yelled the voice similar to New York's. New York turned whiter than a sheet of paper.

"Oh! No problem! W-We'll tell them!" London said. New York would've said that, but she was too busy cowering in the corner out of fear.

"Good," said the voice similar to London's…minus the accent.

"Mhm~" Chimed a voice similar to Paris'.

Then, the voices stopped speaking...Apparently, they'd left.

Paris sighed and rolled her eyes. "One of you tell them…I am going off to tell Sofia and Fritz about this…" She then quickly walked off, upstairs and to her room.

New York then, reluctantly said, "Our admins would like us to also add…that…we're taking dares. Keep the dares down on M rated content…We may be many, many years old but our admins are not. So, please, do us all a favor and don't send in the M content."

"Also…No death. It has been stated by Paris' admin, and I quote, 'if you kill off me [Paris] I will kick the catnip out of you.' So…Yeah…No death…"

"Paris' admin is as obsessed with cats as Greece is." New York mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes…We've established this. We also know that she acts so much like Austria it isn't even funny." London mumbled.

New York sighed before adding, "So…We do have rules when it comes to this so, listen carefully. If you are another country, city, state, etc…You are welcome here! I mean…This fic is all about OCs so they are welcome! Role-players welcome too~!"

"New York's admin is a role-player so she loves seeing them."

"My admin would also like to add that, although she is a literate roleplayer and she knows how Role-playing with the questions can get a little long, to keep the posts a bit small. No novels…She reads one a week as it is, we don't need another."

"You're allowed to send more than one question at a time! So, by all means, send in multiple questions or, even, multiple dares!"

"Yuri is welcome here! If you have a dare that involves yuri with any of the TMT, it's perfectly allowed! Yaoi is also welcome…If you somehow manage to get our Nyotalia versions~"

"Oh, that brings me to my next point: 2P, Neko, and Nyo dares and questions are allowed as well. Though…I would advise against the 2P versions here…New York is frightening with her 2P version."

"Hmmm…Anything we're missing?" New York asked, glancing over at London.

"I don't think so…"

"Don't forget about guests!" Paris shouted from upstairs.

"Oh! Yeah! We love having guests over so…feel free to drop by!"

"See y'all soon!"

London's eye twitched.

"Must you abuse the English language so blatantly?!" She screeched.

New York winced. "Yeeaaah….Bye everyone! Wish me luck and hope London doesn't kill me!" She then slammed the laptop shut.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! To all my lovely, loyal readers you already know full well who the TMT are. Well, today during lunch, after discussing it with London and Paris' admins, we all decided to start an ask fic for them and all their crazy antics! **

**You can send in your questions via PM or review. Though, I would prefer PM.  
**

**Now, just to let you know, the BTT Second Generation is going to be making an appearance in a few fics I will be doing later on but they are as follows: Paris (Destiny Marie Bonnefoy), Madrid (Sofia Isabel Carriedo), and Königsberg ('Fritz' Gilbert Beilshmidt). **

**There is a story behind Königsberg being named 'Fritz Gilbert'…Obviously, Prussia named him. But, nobody knew his real name. It was lost when the capital of Prussia was moved from Königsberg to Berlin. He pretty much lost most of his memory…I might just write a story about Prussia and Königsberg, if I'm convinced. Anyway, out of respect and love for his favorite old Boss, Prussia gave Königsberg the name 'Fritz' and gave him the middle name 'Gilbert' so that he could be as awesome as he is with just as awesome of a name.**

**Anyway~!  
Here are the profiles for each character so you're not confused. **

**City: London  
Human Name: Mary Elizabeth Kirkland  
Role in the group: Peacemaker and somewhat 'Mom' of the trio  
Personality: Mary is the more responsible one of the trio and acts a bit more mature than Paris and New York most of the time. She has her moments, such as when she fangirls over certain things. She loves Monty Python, just like her Father, Arthur Kirkland. She's got a mischievous side and, when she wants to get her point across, can be a tad aggressive. Her favorite items to use in a fight are rope, duct tape, and a frying pan (Eliza taught her that one).  
Description: She appears around fourteen years old, with long brown hair. She usually keeps it in two braids on either side of her head or just one side braid. She had emerald green eyes and is the same pasty white, but the resemblance stops there. She's got multiple bruises on her body from dealing with her Uncles (Scotland, Ireland and Wales) as well as her younger and older brothers. Since she lives with so many men, she's tough…She was mostly taught how to fight using a common household weapon (THE FRYING PAN!) by Hungary, her role-model. She and Hungary get along famously, as well as the twins Buda and Pest. She's taller than Paris and New York and appears to be the one to keep the two from killing each other…That's also another reason why she has bruises, from keeping Paris and New York from strangling one-another. She's usually wearing a torn up grey jeans, as well as a dark red shirt with the MTV logo but in the M for the logo, there's a Union Jack pattern as well. She also wears dark red flats or white flats. Sometimes, however, she wears black, high-heeled boots. **

**City: Paris  
Human Name: Destiny Marie Bonnefoy  
Role in the group: The Realist; sometimes crazy though.  
Personality: She's…odd to say the least. She acts a lot like Austria, seeing as she liked to spend a lot of time with him during the time Marie Antoinette was ruling France. She has her moments where she acts like her Father and can be a bit of a flirt. She and New York City get into arguments about EVERYTHING. London has joked that the two of them would argue over whether or not the sky was blue…and New York would be the one arguing that is wasn't blue (since New York starts most of the argument.) She has a very complex personality that can't be explained simply…You'll just have to watch her character and make your own observations. She's apart of the Troublemaking Trio as well as the Bad Touch Trio Second Generation.  
Description: She looks a lot like her Papa, Francis Bonnefoy. She has the same crystal blue eyes and blonde hair, although if you look at her roots you'll notice that they're a bit darker, almost brown. Meaning she dyes her hair. She's a few inches shorter than London but uses every bit of that height to her advantage when she tries to intimidate someone, namely New York. She never wears makeup, unless it's a formal event. Her casual wear consists of something outrageously flamboyant. She's taken a liking to plaid, flannel shirts, a skirt to match the shirt and a pair of leggings. She also wears either heels or neon-colored high tops. And, she manages to make THIS entire outfit look good. That's one of her things…Paris can look good in ANYTHING. **

**City: New York City  
Human Name: Quinn Catherine Jones  
Role In the Group: The Outrageous Planner  
Personality: New York is crazy, loud, and hyperactive and she's ADHD. She often comes up with the wacky plans for the group to do. But, she's also a loyal friend…If the crowd abandons her friends, instead of joining the crowd, she goes around and kicks the crowds asses. She may be absolutely insane sometimes, but she does mean the best. Without meaning it, however, she can be pretty snappy and she has a short fuse. She's got extremely overactive emotions. Meaning, she's very dramatic. But, this isn't her fault. She, like many people, suffers from depression, but she combats it by always staying happy and trying to fix other people's problems, so she isn't worrying about her own. All in all, New York s a very quirky, crazy teenager…But, hey, she's a teenager and her city is known as 'The City That Never Sleeps', so it's only natural, right? Oh, yeah, she's pretty much nocturnal. She HATES mornings…unless she has her Happy Crack and her Fun Juice (Happy Crack = Pixie Sticks and Fun Juice = Coffee). She also really wants to be an author or a journalist…once she gets permission from Dad to attend school and be published.  
Appearance: She has short, black hair. It used to be long, but it became too much to manage so she cut it. But, if you look at her roots, it's a sunshine-like golden color which means that she also dyes her hair…Paris usually helps her with that. She's normally wearing a pair of jeans, probably old or worn out by her other sisters, and a plain shirt, probably taken from the boy's department at Meijer. She doesn't care much about her appearance around her friends but around others she's very self-conscious. She also wears a pair of black Airwalks. Sometimes, you can catch her at the skate park with her board but, more often than not, you'll find her indoors, at her computer or fighting with Paris about something. She also loves traveling, even though she absolutely HATES flying in planes. Seriously, she cannot fall asleep on a plane ride…She has to do everything she can to keep herself distracted and, when they land, she drops to her knees and cries, just from remembering 9/11. **

**So…Yeah…I don't own Hetalia but the real life 'Troublemaking Trio' or, as we refer to it more often as, the Frying Pangle with a Fem!Austria and a Fem!Prussia, owns London, Paris and New York city.**

**Send in your questions, dares, comments, etc. **


	2. Anon MichiganDetroit

New York slid down the railing to the large staircase, London running behind her with her hair out of its usual braids and Paris simply walked, rolling her eyes at them.

"Can't you walk?" She asked, rubbing her temples. London and New York looked at each other, smiling.

"Nope." They replied in unison. New York took her phone out of her pocket and logged into her admin's fanfiction account.

"Hey, guys! We got messages!" She exclaimed.

"Oooh~! TO THE T.V!" London yelled, bolting off to the living room. New York wasn't far behind her. When Paris walked into the living room, she saw New York just finished hooking up the laptop to the T.V.

Then, London and New York sat side by side on the couch and Paris leaned against the back of the couch.

"Soo….Here's the first one!" She said happily, pulling open the review box.

"Ooh~! It's from Michingan and Detroit!" London squealed.

"Dude…My admin is from Michigan! You have no idea how much she just fangirled." New York laughed before finally beginning to read the review.

**Finally... We get to ask the question that's been lurking in our minds for almost 3 1/2 years now... Dad, you ask her. I've got to deal with yet another murder.**

**Michigan: ...AGAIN? I thought you'd gotten that under control!**

**Detroit: Only because Chicago got to the gun supply before I did last year!**

**Michigan:... That explains a lot, actually. Anyway... NYC, this is just for you. Detroit and**

**I have been wondering this for almost 3 1/2 years now... What is your thoughts on the events of Jan. 15, 2009, commonly known as "The Miracle on the Hudson", and did it make you feel any better about flying?**

***Detroit walks over wearing a shirt that says "1/15/09 nevar forget: WAR ON SEAGULLS" on the front***

Everybody in the room tensed up as New York read aloud. As she did, her voice slowly dwindled off.

"Uh-oh…" London mumbled.

"Why does the first question have to be on such a sensitive subject?" Paris asked, walking out of the room to grab something.

New York shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…Well, I was really happy when I heard that everyone made it out okay. I made it a point to personally speak to the pilot after that…But it hasn't done anything for my fear of flying. If anything, it's made it worse. I...I mean…" Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes and she put her head in her hands. "Nothing will make me forget what happened that day! It…it was all too much, too quickly! I…" Her voice cracked. "I WAS BOUND TO A WHEELCHAIR FOR YEARS AFTERWARD! I STILL SUFFER FROM SEIZURES." She shouted, before crumpling on the floor from sobs.

Paris walked back in holding a fuzzy night robe and a box of tissues. "Come on, mon ami…Let's get you to bed…" London slowly helped New York up, New York still sobbing into her hands.

Paris draped the robe over her shoulders and lead her away while New York constantly grabbed tissues, leaving a trail that London and Paris would clean up later.

London then pointed the webcam, which had been recording all of this, at herself. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Michigan and Detroit. The wounds are still really sensitive. You guys know what it feels like, right? So…Yeah…Sorry if she scared all of you. She didn't mean it. Oh, and yes, she does still suffer from seizures and she has permanent brain damage thanks to what happened. It's a miracle she's like she is now…That's why she acts so childish, if you were wondering. It's because her brain is still recovering so she's only at the mindset of a kid."

Paris sighed, walking back downstairs and shoving her hands in her pockets. "She'll be fine in a bit…We'll just let her cry it out, okay?"

London nodded. "Okay, that's all for now. Send in your questions for us! Thanks a lot for asking Detroit and Michigan!"

Then, the webcam was shut off.

* * *

Only the first chapter and we have drama! Thanks a TON for reviewing, MichiganDetroit. I look forward to seeing you later on!

Next up, ChibiNeko's question!


	3. Oregon (ChibiNeko)

A Note From The Administrator of New York: A little while later, New York was deemed stable. Apparently, during the time that the webcam had been off, New York had gone into another one of her seizures. Thankfully, London and Paris knew how to deal with it so she is just fine. Now, here is their answering of ChibiNeko's question.

They were all gathered on the couch, Paris and London on either side of New York. New York looked pale and weak, and her eyes were red and puffy, but by her own stubbornness she'd decided that she was going to answer another question.

London placed the laptop on her legs, clicking on the next question lined up.

"Mkay…This one's from…Oregon! Your sister, that should cheer you up, New York~!" London chimed, nudging her friends shoulder.

New York cracked a grin as London read the review aloud…and while Oregon snuck up behind them.

***tackle-group-hugs everyone* Hi guys! Been a while, eh?  
Ah! I almost forgot, I visited papa Spain recently, and he told me to give you all his best, and he even sent me with some tomatoes for you, see? *holds up bag of tomatoes* How nice, huh?  
*twitches uncontrollably*  
*takes full cup of coffee seemingly out of mid-air and takes a long sip*  
Ah, much better...  
Ah! Anyway, that's cool that you're all doing an ask thingy!  
Hm... I'm trying to think of some good dares for you all! *laughs somewhat maniacally*  
Okay, hm...  
First, sis! No more PixiStix! Instead, however, you may have Pocky. It's sweet, but less... Crazy-inducing.  
*sashays up to Paris* And you... You have to dress like a stoner for the next two chapters! MUAHAHAHA! And no. No you may not bathe. Stoners are unable to locate the faucet. *skips away grinning evilly*  
*strokes London's hair maliciously* You, love, are now your Nekotalia self. No need to thank me. *slithers away*  
...What can I say, she's impossible to be mean to!  
Hm... That's all for now. I'll leave the tomatoes by the door. Tootles!  
*sets bag of tomatoes down, slams door shut afterwards***

New York kept on grinning as she was tackle hugged, while Paris and London simply grumbled about New York's crazy siblings. Then, the dares came into play. When New York was banned from her pixie sticks, Paris grinned maliciously and slunk off to the kitchen to burn the jumbo box they had.

"Hey! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS PIXIE STICKS!" New York cried, about to run after her. She was, however, held back by London.

Paris came back a minute or two later, holding the charred wrapper of the last pixie stick in her hand.

New York snatched it from her and stared at it blankly before glaring at Paris and her sister…Though, after today, New York would forever hold a grudge against the state.

"Eviiiiiiiiiiiiiil…" She hissed, her eyes narrowing. She also scooted away from Paris and Oregon, preferring to stay curled up against her friend London, who she was positive wouldn't betray her.

"Quoi?!" Paris screeched, staring at Oregon with wide eyes. She then popped off many, many 'colorful' words in English and French. When she was done, Oregon snapped her fingers and her outfit changed.

She shook her fist at the girl, prepared to kill her. But, London warned her with a glare and she just slunk off to her room, prepared to hide from the world for the next two chapters.

Then, London was changed into a pure black cat with bright green eyes. She simply curled up in New York's lap, purring softly.

New York sighed and combed her hands through her fur. "Oh, to all of those who are confused as to why London's so calm, it's because she's her Dad's apprentice with his black magic…She's turned herself into a cat six times in the past three months…And turned Paris into a half-cat half-human…thing." New York sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway…Send in more questions, we all like seeing and answering them!" She said happily.

Then, the webcam was shut down.


	4. RandomSpazz-chan

An hour later, the house was in pandemonium. The only person who seemed to be calm was London, who was curled in a ball on the couch, happily napping. There was a lot of cussing in multiple languages which meant only one thing: France, England and America had dropped by! When France saw his beloved daughter dressed how she was, he lamented.

England had simply sighed and scolded London for turning herself into a cat again, before New York explained what had happened. Then, he began to shout every curse known to man at New York's Dad, America.

America had learned of New York's 'episode' but didn't have the guts to tell France and England what had happened so that they would all be quiet for a minute or two, before his daughter developed a migraine.

Eventually, New York did develop that migraine…and she was pissed. Especially since her WONDERFUL (note the sarcasm there) big sister Oregon had banned her from having Pixie sticks as a dare. Finally, she screamed at everyone to shut up. Every resident of the house froze. Then, New York ordered them all to sit down as she hooked up the latop to the T.V.

"Now…You can all kill each other like civilized people, LATER. I have a migraine, thanks to all of you, and I'd very much like to _not_ have another seizure." She hissed, glaring venomously at the parents of the Troublemaking Trio.

"Oui…I agree with New York. You can fight all you want at Meetings, provided that Germany doesn't stop you. This is our home and New York is still recovering…And London…"

A look of realization spread across England's face. "I completely forgot…September 5th, 1666…The Great London Fire…"

"…And today is a significant day in my history, regarding the French Revolution…" She trailed off, looking at her Papa.

He smiled slightly. "Oui, I remember, The Woman's March on Versailles."

Paris nodded. "So, we have no time for any of your idiocy…Now, let us finish up this question so you can go back to killing each other and we can go back to mourning."

Finally, Paris sighed and flopped down onto the couch next to New York, leaning against her shoulder. London curled into an even tighter ball. Usually, after the anniversary of the Great London Fire, Mary spent weeks in isolation…One time, she spent two whole months in her room, mourning her beautiful city as well as nursing the scars across her body which seemed to burn like hot coals being placed on her body.

Sighing, New York clicked the review.

***Sniff* Poor N.Y.C... b-but... maybe I can cheer her up... BY DARING HER...**

**... to have this stuffed panda! *Takes out a stuffed panda* HAH! You thought it was gonna evil, didn't you?! Anyways, i'll get it shipped off by at least chapter 6 if the USPS doesn't ship this off! I mean, they were SLOOOWW delivering my Sonic figurines...**

**... whatevs. I'm ramblin' now. Anyways, I will also ship out a (attempted, yet failish) drawing of Flying Mint Bunny for London if that's alright! And for Paris, I got you a Sgt. Frog plushie of Keroro! Hope you like Sgt. Frog, Paris!**

**Hopefully, that'll shed up some light if this gets shipped on time! Adios, amigos!**

Just as they finished up reading this, the doorbell rang. New York grinned. "That's the upside to being a personification…Everything is shipped and sent to us, express. If we get pissed, they could lose their jobs…No matter how insignificant."

Paris snorted as she stood up, going to the door. "We never fire anyone! They're just so scared that they make sure our stuff is here on time." She said, chuckling softly. She walked back in and tossed a box at New York, having it land next to her on the couch, Paris walked over and sat next to her Papa and London finally poofed back from her cat form, thankfully wearing black leggings and a long sleeved black shirt. She quickly darted upstairs to change into her usual attire.

When she was finished, she came back down and opened up the envelope that was tossed onto the couch. She grabbed it and plopped next to England, ignoring his muttering about her not wearing 'ladylike' clothing. She knew that, secretly, he was really happy she was wearing that instead of the clothing a 'lady' would normally wear. She'd scared him way too many times when she would wear corsets and then pass out.

The first to open her package was London. She was nervous, of course…I mean, who wouldn't be nervous? It was a portrait of one of her and her Father's best friends. Slowly, she slid it out and traced her fingers along the lines of the picture, her lips curling into a smile. "It's amazing…" She muttered. "Even Flying Mint Bunny likes it, don't you?" She asked, looking over at the bunny perched on her shoulder. Everyone in the room besides England stared at her blankly.

"Thank you SO much!" She said, sliding the picture back into the envelope carefully so that she could frame it later.

New York opened her gift next and nearly squeezed the stuffed panda to death. "Thanks~! Just what I needed, another fluffy thing to add to my collection!" She squealed, hugging it again.

Paris nodded. "Oui…New York and Tokyo made London and I sit through twelve hours of watching popular animes. On top of Sgt. Frog, we had to watch Soul Eater, Black Butler," London's eye twitched slightly, but Paris ignored it. "Hetalia, Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist…To name a few." She finished naming off the animes but she shuddered as she said 'Hetalia.' "Hetalia is very, very disturbing…" She muttered. Everyone in the room, besides New York and America, nodded in agreement.

"Oui…It's quite terrifying to realize that is what Japan has seen…" France mumbled.

"I agree with the frog…Disturbing is only a _nice_ way to put it." England murmured in agreement. France would've said something about England agreeing with him but he was too caught up in the memory of when Japan showed the nations the first episode.

Finally, Paris opened her package and clung to the plushie for dear life.

"Thanks a lot, RandomSpazz-chan!" New York shouted.

"Send in more of your questions! We love hearing from you guys~!" London chimed.

"Oh! And for the next few chapters, depending on how many questions they get, I'll be inviting the other two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio Second Generation, Madrid and Königsberg!"

The webcam was shut off just as France tried to grope England.

I leave what happened while the camera was off to your imagination...

* * *

**Heyo~! So...you can now also send in questions to Königsberg and Madrid! Just as a warning, nobody ask Madrid on a date...Her and Königsberg have been dating for a few decades now and he's very protective of her...and a bit possessive. He doesn't want the 'unawesome' people contaminating his awesome girlfriend. **


	5. New Zealand (Azure151)

The webcam was turned on by remote control (since the admins wanted to see what was going on) and it showed the scene in the living room currently taking place.

Fritz, otherwise known as Königsberg, was asleep on the couch, Madrid lying across his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck. New York was passed out on the other couch, half of her body falling off of the piece of furniture while the other half clung desperately to her panda. She was muttering things in her sleep, things about planes and fire. It was obvious she was having a terrible nightmare.

Paris was passed out on the floor and London, seemingly the only person awake, was slowly coming down the stairs to survey the living room. Apparently, Sofia and Fritz had arrived late last night. This was a common occurrence when the other trio got together.

Sighing, she began the normal routine of waking each of them up. Walking over to Paris, she kicked her side, causing the French girl to curse in French at London. Then, she asked, "How many chapters are we into this accursed fic?"

"This is the fourth…" London mumbled, yawning.

Paris immediately sprang to her feet and up the stairs. Moments later, the shower was turned on. London just smiled and shook her head, chuckling softly to herself.

She moved over to Fritz and Sofia. She simply tugged on a little curl protruding from underneath Madrid's long, and a tad unmanageable, hair and the girl's eyes sprang open, a blush forming on her cheeks. Fritz woke up when she buried her face more into his neck, biting her lower lip to keep from making any noise. She silently cursed London for her knowledge of her weak spots…and erogenous zones.

Finally, London reached New York. She noticed how New York twitched, whined, muttered and cried out quietly in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. Carefully, London shook her shoulder. "Hey…Hey, you're safe…Everything's all right…You're alive, the man who did those horrible things is dead and, most of all, you're safe and sound in your own house."

New York woke with a scream, latching onto London for dear life. When she realized that she was safe, she sighed softly and fell back onto the couch…only to roll onto the floor. Muttering a curse under her breath, she pulled herself back onto the couch and flopped down, staring at the ceiling. As London began to walk over to hook up the laptop to the T.V, New York mumbled something.

"What is that, New York?" She asked, putting the cords into their proper slots on the side of the flat-screen.

"I said…Thanks…for that…" New York muttered, sighing softly.

London looked back at New York and smiled kindly. "It was no problem, New York." She said quietly.

Everything was quickly hooked up, Fritz finally put on a shirt, and Madrid brushed out her unruly hair. Paris sashayed downstairs, wearing an amazing, flamboyant outfit…as usual. It was a white shirt with the words "Kiss the French" written in English in red and the same sentence in blue below it. It also had a bit of sparkly vine work in red and blue in the corner. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and red high-tops. As she walked down, she made sure to spin and she even giggled, happy to be back in her regular clothing.

Finally, the group settled down on the couch.

"Hey." Fritz said, waving. Madrid giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself into his lap.

"Hola! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Ask the Troublemaking Trio~! I'm Madrid, if you didn't know." She said cheerily.

"And I am the awesome Königsberg." Fritz said, grinning. Madrid just rolled her eyes.

"He's just like his Dad so…Ignore him, if you want." She said.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, looking at her with outrage. She just laughed and then laid her head against his chest.

"We'll be taking questions for the next few chapters, too. If you want to ask the awesome me or my awesome girlfriend anything, feel free to!"

New York sighed, rolling her eyes. "We'll never answer the question if you guys keep talking!" She shouted, chuckling a bit.

Madrid pouted. "Fine…" She muttered. But, it was all an act; everyone knew she was just kidding.

"Okay, now…Onto the review!" She shouted, pulling up the proper page.

**Kia Ora!  
I hope this webcam is working...getting any sort of internet can be a miracle in the middle of no where. Oh! And it's New Zealand by the way Say hello Kiwi! *holds up a brown Kiwi who looks very unamused*  
Anyways, I was just wondering what all of your take of "subtly" getting a guy to realize how much you like him. I tried being unsubtle, aka shoving my hands down to his vital regions, but apparently that just makes me "drunk".  
Also, I want Paris and her "friends" to know to stay away from my cities and other personifications, even Chatman. I don't care if they have a bit of french in them and they started it, or if any of you were drunk. You're to stay away from them, mhm?**

All of the cities in the room brightened up and smiled as they saw her face come onto the webcam.

"Hey, New Zealand! Nice to see you found us!" New York exclaimed happily.

"Ooooh…Getting a guy to notice you? That's right up Madrid and Paris's alley!" London exclaimed, looking over at the two people in question.

"Hmmm…Well, it depends on what kind of guy he is. Of course, there's people like Fritz here where they'll only notice you if you are bold."

"…But, there are other men who find being bold…unstable." Paris said, fishing for the right word.

"I think Paris can agree with me on this, subtle flirting can either get you far or nowhere at all. So, determine which type of guy he is, find his personality and get back to us~"

"Also, if you're looking for immediate advice, asking him out first for a friendly date almost always helps." Paris added.

Madrid nodded in agreement. "Hope that's what you were looking for!"

Then, they heard her next words. Paris and New York exchanged nervous glances. "Ummm…" Paris said, her eyes full of fear.

"Run?" New York asked.

London, Madrid and Königsberg nodded.

"Run." Paris said.

The two of them then fled the house, going straight to the bunker built outside.

"Yeaaaah…Let's go join them, shall we?" Madrid asked, standing up and stretching.

"Sure," London agreed. "Sorry, New Zealand, for whatever my friends might've done…As you know, they aren't exactly right in the head. Please don't hurt them! Now…Time to go coax them out." London said, shutting the webcam off.


	6. Anon Lexington Ky

The five cities slowly trudged into the room, all of them collapsing on the couch, or the floor if you looked off to the corner and noticed Fritz and NYC.

"Quinn, I will say this now, I HATE YOUR ADMIN," Fritz said slowly.

New York simply groaned in reply.

"She's an ass! LETTERS AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN MATH," Madrid said, her voice muffled by the couch, seeing as she was laying face down on the couch.

London sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky Madrid! You only had to help her do her Math! I got stuck with her Geography! There is NOTHING more boring on this planet than studying the planet itself."

New York groaned again. "Fruking…Science..."

Paris sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "Jeez, you all had it pretty rough…I only had to deal with forcing her to do her Everyday Word Origins and Language Arts."

New York sat up, staring wide eyed and Paris. "You lucky little frog!"

Fritz sighed, pushing himself up off the floor into a sitting position. "Nope…Still not as bad as getting her to actually WORK. Seriously, she puts up a FIGHT!" he then collapsed backward, not caring that his body hit the tile floor.

Just then, a little girl in a sailor suit skipped into the room. She had slightly darkened skin, long black hair, ocean blue eyes and an innocent smile on her face. Upon skipping in, she glanced over at the webcam and sat down in an available seat.

"Hi, guys! I'm Pearl Harbor, but you can call me Mackenzie if you like!"

New York groaned softly. "Everyone, this is my baby sister…Baby sis, meet everyone," she muttered while attempting to stand up.

Pearl Harbor giggled before walking over to Fritz and NYC, helping them up. It was obvious she was quite strong, just not as strong as her Dad.

New York chuckled, swiping Pearl Harbor's little sailor hat off of her head.

"Hey! Give that back! I'm borrowing that one from Sealand until I get a new one! C'mon, give it back," she whined.

New York laughed, handing the little white and blue hat back to her little sister before taking a seat in the armchair that Pearl Harbor had previously occupied.

"Yeah…This is my baby sis, to all you readers. She likes to visit me. That is, when Hawaii and Honolulu let her visit. They're still not very happy with me, being friends with Tokyo and all…" New York trailed off awkwardly and Pearl Harbor growled.

"Tokyo isn't coming over, correct?"

"No, I'll make sure she doesn't."

"Good. Now, onto your next question, guys!"

***a tallish 17 year old girl with dark red hair wearing dark jeans, red Converse, and a Linkin' Park t-shirt with a gray over-shirt suddenly runs in and glomps NYC*  
Lexington: YOOOOORRRKIIEE! HIIIIII! I'ma pretty butterfly! *giggles drunkenly thens runs around the house yelling* ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!  
*a tall, dirty blondish boy about 16 wearing worn out jeans, a gray 4-H t-shirt and cowboy boots walks in shaking his head*  
Louisville: Hi guys, sorry 'bout Lexi, but she overdosed on caramel apples and candy corn at a fall festival we just went to. I swear I only turned my back for a second!  
Lexi:*zooms around the house* CAAAAANNNNDDDYYYY! *THUD*  
Louisville: *facepalm* Aaand she runs smack-dab into a wall. Of course. I guess she'll just have to ask and dare you guys when she wakes up, so here are mine. I dare all of you to prank-call Alfred, England, Prussia and Spain. And then prank France. Idc how just tap into your collective talents. Oh, and here you go NYC, I got that special coffee you wanted.*hands over a package of super-deluxe-ultra-awesome coffee roast* Paris, how do you say sorry in French? New Orleans is mad at me for some reason and will only talk to me in French. A-and heres m-my q-question for L-london, p-please don't b-be mad! *takes a deep breath* Londonwouldyoumaybeliketogoo utwithmesometimeImeanifyoudo n'twanttoyoudon'thavetoit'sjustIreallyreallylikeyoua'causeyou'rebeautifulandsweetandIreall yadmireyouandohcrudI'mmessingthisupandIsoundlikea nidiotpleasedisregardeveryth ingIsaid! *runs off really fast with a comatose Lexington on his shoulders***

"Oh my God, GUYS!" Pearl Harbor squealed, bouncing happily next to New York in the large armchair. New York was grinning happily.

"Thanks Louisville!" Then, her eye twitched. "I swear to every god and alien out there, Lexington, you call me 'Yorkie' again, I, QUINN JONES, WILL KILL YOU!"

Pearl Harbor looked over at her sister with an eyebrow raised. "Um…Have you been reading Fullmetal Alchemist, by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

Pearl Harbor just sighed and shook her head. "Nothing…" she muttered.

"Oh, this'll be fun!" Fritz said, grinning like a fool.

Paris "ohonhonhon~"ed and Madrid chuckled. London's smile resembled that of the Cheshire Cat's and New York looked like she was planning something…something that would get them all into a WHOLE lot of trouble.

"Hmm…Okay," she muttered, pulling out her cell phone. She then began to dial the numbers…

=====================Twenty Minutes Later====================

All of the cities were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. Prussia now believed that he had won a lifetime supply of beer, America thought that McDonalds had gone out of business, and England and Spain both believed that the other had reverted to their pirate days and were planning to invade. Then, there was France, who (more than likely) was running away from a psychotic Belarus, because the stalker-ish, crazed nation had heard that France had Russia at his house. Then, the doorbell rang.

Pearl Harbor, the only one who seemed to be able to stand, went to open it. Pulling open the door, she noticed the infuriated nations gathered at the door. England, Spain, France, America and Prussia were all standing there, and looking very pissed.

Her eyes widened and she tried to close the door, but America caught it way before. She then quickly darted off, going to find a place to hide in the house. As she ran, she screamed, "Guys! You better run for your lives!"

All of the cities abruptly stopped laughing, watching as every victim of their pranks walked in. London hid behind the couch, Madrid and Fritz darted off, and Paris jumped out the window, safely landing in the bushes outside, leaving NYC just sitting there.

"Thanks a lot guys!" she shouted, huffing. Then, she stood up and faced the nations…

…and then the webcam shut off.

=========Later On==================

A little black cat walked out into the living room, its jade eyes focused on the webcam. Pearl Harbor scuttled out behind her.

"Hey guys...Well, we all got in trouble. Makuahine is really mad at me, NYC was grounded, Fritz was dragged back to Germany's home, they eventually caught Paris, Madrid was grounded and London..." she looked down at the little black cat.

"London was turned into a cat as her punishment. She's not very amused...by the way, Louisville, London will go on a date with you!...as soon as she's human again."

Pearl Harbor then slowly walked over to the webcam and shut it off.

* * *

A/N: So, SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! I have a life...Well, as you can see, I managed to drag my OCs into the hell that is my school work. xD

By the way, Pearl Harbor is going to be showing up in a new series I'm starting soon! And yes, she is really good friends with Sealand. They're like best friends.


End file.
